Mango
by TangerineScented
Summary: Inuyasha & Kagome get together but who is this mystery women who bargains with Sesshomeru but also has a relationship with him& what happens when kagome gets kidnapped? & after that who's this wierd little girl & why is inuyasha kidnapped? lemon!
1. Begining of the adventure

"Inuyasha!"  
  
"huh?" Inuyasha answers, half off his bed, half asleep. He looks up to see Kagome standing over him, he sits up and starts rubbing his eyes. "what do you want?"  
  
"Breakfast is ready so get up and get dressed and get out there."  
  
"I'm not hungry." He says in a groan. Kagome growls and grabs him by the collar and drags him to the dining room to eat.  
  
"Eat damnit!" She says loudly. He glares at her then picks up his chopsticks and starts to eat. Kagome heads up the stairs to change and by the time she got to the top of t he stairs he had finished and was reaching for his jacket.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kagome come the fuck on it doesn't take 45 minutes to get dressed! What the hell are you doing in there!?" Inuyasha pounds his fist on her door again and to his surprise it opens. Kagome is standing next to her bed in a lacy navy blue strapless bra and thong. "Kuso." (basically like damn your fine!)  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kagome covers herself "You jerk.." She grabs her clothing and hurries to her bathroom and slams it. Inuyasha shakes his head but the image wont leave his mind (not that it's a bad thing ^_-).  
  
"Im sorry k.Kagome..just h..hurry up.." he mumbles closing the door. 4 minutes later the door opens and she steps out in a blue tube top and super short jean shorts. Inuyasha mentally shakes his head and heads for the door and holds it open for her. They walk to the shrine and down to the well.  
  
Inuyasha climbs out the other end and turns and helps Kagome out. Inuyasha hears a crack in the distance. He grabs Kagome and starts running north. She stares up at him from being cradled in his arms. She locks her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and slowed to a stop knowing whoever made the crack was miles away. She opened her eyes as he swung her to his back. 'She's distracting me to much ..her breath felt so good against my neck ugherrr..' He thinks picking up his pace. He ran for about another 2 hours before slowing down again and looking for something on the ground.  
  
"what are you looking for?" Kagome asks softly against his ear. He shivers then spots the blanket.  
  
"this. Just rest and get out that music thing. Im taking you to this cool thing I saw the other day while you were in your world." He says as she shuffles threw her backpack and pulls out her cd player. She turns it on and puts it around her neck then rests the side of her head on his shoulder. He picks up the blanket and starts running west. Little did he know the person who had stepped on the branch and broken it creating the 'crack' sound was only a few meters behind. She watched them from behind a great oak and chuckled. "so.the little female is distracting him, I'll help them get together.Sesshomeru will be pleased..hehehehe." The women pulled her hood up and swung her bag over her shoulder and followed.  
  
Around 8 o'clock  
  
The mysterious women watched inuyasha stop at the waterfall. She didn't wait to follow for she knew where they were headed in the morning. She runs off.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kagome.?.?." He shakes her alittle then lays her down on the blanket. "Kagome?"  
  
"huh???" She opens her eyes. "Oh my god its so ..beautiful.oh god Inuyasha!" She gets up and hugs him. Then runs over and looks closer at the waterfall and the hot spring. He stood there pleased with himself then his mouth dropped as she started to undress. She untied her tube top then paused and turned and looked at him. " do u mind?"  
  
"huh..O sorry!" he turned around. She removed the rest of her clothing and sighed as she was wrapped in warm water.  
  
"come on in.don't just stand there." He turned around and removed his clothing and got in opposite from her. Her eyes went to the waterfall as he undressed and got in. Her eyes then looked up at the stars. " Inuyasha?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"Do you think what that psychic from my world said about us in 8 weeks with come true?" She asked.  
  
"you mean the one from yesterday you dragged me to?"  
  
"Yeah.do you?" when he didn't answer she looked at him who was and inch from her face.  
  
"I don't know about you being pregnant but I think I could get along with us being together." he mumbled as he barely brushed his lips against hers. She pushed him away.  
  
"pregnant? what the hell are you talking about..? she told you id be pregnant? omg..."  
  
"Ssssshhhhh...its ok it isnt gonna happened." he kissed her passionately slowly easing her mouth open and wrestling with her tongue. He pulled her against him so she could feel how much he wanted her. He was big.maybe to big.but definitely wanted her. He lifted her and carried her to the small cave behind the water fall where the rock ground was smooth and flat. He stared at her round and plump breasts and massaged them while sucking on her earlobe. He kissed his way to her collarbone and sucked and licked while his other hand started going south.  
  
"inuyahsa."  
  
"hhhmmmm???" he said lifting his head to see her eyes.  
  
"stop." she said looking away. He froze. He was sure she wanted this as much as he did.but why stop? He sat up, slowly put her legs together and looked away. "Inuyasha I like you a lot its jus-"  
  
"I know I was going to fast. I wont try anything again." with that he rose and left. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she sat up. A few minutes later he was back, fully dressed and handed her her stuff and a blanket. "Sleep, Ill stand guard right outside the waterfall." He left. She got dressed in her pjs and walked under the little passage to outside the waterfall where he was sitting with the tetsyga. She squatted next to him tears still in her eyes. " Shit Kagome.Im sorry." He says hugging her.  
  
"J'adore vu.." she whispers in his ear then walks back in to the passage.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning they acted as if nothing happened except Kagome's eyes were still semi filled with tears. They were walking towards Sousuia city, Inuyasha glanced at Kagome everytime she sniffled. "ok what is it why are you so upset and what does je dory tu mean anyway?" he asked softly.  
  
"its nothing really..ive been thinking maybe why you...nevermind" she sayed. 'ive been thinking maybe why you wanted to have me last night is because you are just horny and that you don't actually like me..' she thought. Tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision. He stopped her and hugged her, holding her tight.  
  
" I do like you.I like you a lot.." It was as if he had read her mind. The rest of the walk was silent until they reached the gates of SouSuia City when Inuyasha over heard a couple talking about a mystery man with a bag of over a hundred shards of a purple crystal. "did you hear that kagome?"  
  
"yes! here take this.." she pulled out one of her cell phones and handed it to him. " if it rings meet me over at that hotel, if it doesn't meet me there in 3 hours k? oh and this button makes it stop ringing." and she ran off. Inuyasha sighed and started looking for a man in a hood obviously with a large bag.  
  
* * * " Kagome. I found out his name is Tytakuia.strang-"  
  
"Tytakuia?" A women covered by a hood with a large backpack asks "my lord Inuyasha that man left this morning." Kagome looks doubtingly at the women.  
  
"thank you ma'am.." Inuyasha half bows. The women nods her head then leaves. "well then lets get a room and sleep. We'll follow tomarrow."  
  
* * *  
  
"ONE BED!!!!???!?!?!?" Inuyasha and Kagome say at the same time. "ok fine.." Inuyasha pays the money and they go up to their room. "ill sleep on the floo-"  
  
"actually..I was wondering if you'd sleep on the bed.with me..im scared..that women..i don't know something about her didn't feel right.I sensed a lot of shards from her."  
  
"yeah no prob."  
  
ONCE IN BED  
  
Kagome snuggled up nexted to inuyasha who wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"inuyasha?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"will you kiss me once? just once." she asked very softly. Inuyasha sat up and looked away then rubbed the back of his neck. "im sorry .was that wrong to ask of?" her eyes become wet.  
  
"You confuse me Kagome! One minute its 'im in the mood kiss me take me' and then you retreat into your turtle shell. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place." He got up and walked over to the bathroom but before closing the door one hand grabbed the door frame and squeezed letting out some anger. " I shouldn't had gone to that psychic, now my hopes are to high. more then what will ever happen." with that he slammed the door.  
  
15 minutes later he walked out of the bathroom, layed down next to the beautiful girl with tears that had rolled down her cheeks, gathered her in his arms and kissed her more passionately then ever before. When he pulled away she had stopped silently crying and curled up into his chest and fell asleep. He couldn't go to sleep. He watched her move around and then she put her cheek against his chest and an arm lazily around his waist. She is so beautiful..I still can't figure out why I kissed her. I should have denied about the whole psychic thing, then none of this would have happened.but then again she tastes like cherries and.Yawn.she wanted me to. Then he fell asleep. An hour or so later, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She looked up to see inuyasha sleeping peacefully. She scooted up and lightly kissed him on the lips, as if not to wake him. She opened her eyes and scooted back down and kissed his chest.  
  
"J'adore vu means I love you" with that she fell asleep. Too bad he didn't hear her.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha woke up around 9am. He smiled at the young girl in his arms. He untangled himself from her and walked over to the window. He looked down and saw that strange women looking up at his window. She quickly moved on. Inuyasha shrugged it off and turned to find kagome sitting on the edge of the bed looking helpless.  
  
"come here.." she demanded softly. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Inuyasha..." she said laying back. "I wont stop you this time.." her hand came up and cupped his cheek. He lied down on his side, propped up on his elbow, cupped the back of her neck in his hand and kissed her. His other hand started moving south and she tensed and didn't relax at all even when he stopped. He looked in her eyes to find them tearful. He cursed and sat up.  
  
"Im not going to make you kagome. When you really want it you wont cry." He stood pulled on his pants and grabbed his shirt and jacket. He looked at her, she had tears running down her cheeks. "I don't know why you'd force yourself to sleep with me, but I do know that you want me to love you.then maybe you'd want it." He walked for the door. He turned the knob, looked back at her and opened the door. "Kagome.last time I fell in love, the one I loved was killed.I don't want that to happen to you. Get dressed and hurry ill be outside." He said softly then walked out.  
  
"You don't risk anything do you?" she said right before the door closed. He stopped and looked back. "You wouldn't risk loving someone because they COULD be killed. What would happen if that person wasn't.don't you want to pull someone in your arms every night? Don't you want some one who gives you more then she can afford? Don't you want to be a person who has someone that.." She whipped the tears and sniffed, ".cares about you? Don't you want to have someone that even if you did something horribly wrong there would be at least one person in this world that would forgive you?" she asked quietly. " who'd be there for you. Who would risk her life for you. To be with you because..because she loves you to much to just be friends." She looked him in the eyes. He saw such much sadness and love that he could kill himself for hurting her so badly. "If we.If you loved me back, Id give up my other life, with my family, just to be with you." She said, tears falling down her cheeks. She looked away, " The reason why I cried isn't because I wasn't ready, I am very much, its because I know you want the sex not because your looking for a relationship. Because I know you'll never let yourself love me." She broke down and sobbed. A blade went through his heart. He had broken her heart. He felt like such a prick. An asshole. A mother f***er.  
  
"Kagome.Im so sorry.The thought of you being killed.It tares me apart. I'd go crazy. You know how much I care about you.its so close to love its almost up there..But if my brother or any other demon found out that I truly loved you and it wasn't just a rumor, You'd be killed almost instantly just to torture me, I cant lose you kagome.im sorry but if it means that I cant love you then my feelings for you stay where they are right now.Im sorry..and you should know better then to think that I'd only use you for sex." That time he left. 


	2. The Journey Continues

Kagome came out of the room wearing eye liner, just that for a change instead of her full blush foundation and everything else, and in leather kaprees, skin tight, and a blood red skintight shirt with cuped sleeves. Inuyasha starred at her for a moment then remenbered she was upset with him. he looked away.  
  
"You look pretty." He said simply. They left the building and was walking towards the gate when a old raggy man came up and attempted to grab kagomes butt. Right before he grabbed her, the tip of the tetsyga landed on the man's hand. The man jumped back in surprise then saw it was Inuyasha and begged for forgiveness. Inuyasha waved him away and continued walking with kagome.  
  
About 2 hours after running, inuyasha slows to a stop and lets kagome stand on her own.  
  
"Tired?" she asked. He reached behind him and felt a huge rip in his pant leg and a dagger in him thigh. He winces and pulls it out, thanking gods it wasn't to far in.  
  
"No." He replies shakily showing her the dagger. She gasps as he drops the dagger and takes off his jacket, handing it to her. "Put it on. It will keep you from getting hurt." Once she took his jacket he inspected the hole in his pants.obviously too bigger then the dagger by far so it wasn't caused by it.There was a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye. "kagome..go move..walk, come on." he pulled on her arm. Kagome noticed he was walking normally as if the stab and pain wasn't there.  
  
"whats going on?" she asked  
  
" were being followed by a mortal. Now I want you to stay down over there in those bushes....go now!" he pushes kagome. She ran to the spot and makes sure she's covered. Inuyasha jumps up into the trees and waits for the prey to come.  
  
"where did they go..shit this isnt good." The mysterious women fakes. She looks around quickly and hears a noise from a few bushes to the right. The women eyes it carefully and slowly walks over to it. She extends a hand to the bushes but then feels a blade against her neck.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha says calmly.  
  
"no one but a young woman seeking for some one." the women says. Inuyasha reaches over and pulls her hood down, spilling her golden hair down over her shoulders. Her hair went down to her waist and her lips were light pink, dull but big (like ) which made her very beautiful but looked slightly pale. She was at most 22 yrs old. Her blue eyes stayed calm but he knew she was a little frightened and was caught off guard. "My lord" She nodded her head.  
  
"what is your name?" Inuyasha asked again  
  
"some call me the unbeatable blonde. others call me Taku short for Tytakuia."  
  
"unbeatable blonde? who would call you that? obviously no smart being." Inuyasha asked.  
  
"They do..even that one.hmm.Sesshomeru ya him he was amazed when I got him on his knees ha but I must say he sure is a stubborn one." She says  
  
"You lie." he says with sudden anger. "If you got him on his knees he would be dead, doubtful, and if you had let him live you would be dead."  
  
"Ah! except if I made a deal said strumpet." She smirks.  
  
"So that's why you're here!" Inuyasha says loudly.  
  
"Ill make a deal with you and forget Sesshomeru's if you wish..there is something I want from you." She asks smiling friendly.  
  
"What do I get out of it?" Inuyasha says half interested. Tuka pulls out a shard of the crystal. It was as thick and ¼ of the original crystal.  
  
"Do we have an accord?"  
  
"What do you want from me in return?" Inuyasha asks fully interested now.  
  
"To be part of your pack, I wish to join you and your women."  
  
"Shes not my women!" He says hotly.  
  
"Then can I be?" She asked seriously. Kagome poked her head out of the bushes about 15 feet away from the two so she could hear.  
  
"NO!" he shouted.  
  
"Cuz you love her?" Taku asked pretending to be hurt. Kagome's eyes widen, anxious for his answer. It takes a second for herquestion to sink in then he has a dramatic mood change.  
  
"I should kill you where you stand and take the shard." He says seriously angry. Tuka unbuckles her belt, all her daggers and her samurai sword drop to the ground.  
  
"You wouldn't kill an unarmed woman would you."  
  
"One who stabbed me? Why not? Ill do it just for fun!" Taku gets frightened thinking he means it. then..  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yells. He turns and half smiles.  
  
"uh..i didn't mean it honest kagome!" he said thinking 'oh shit oh shit oh shit'.  
  
"Hi Im kagome." Kagome says making inuyasha put down the tetsyga.  
  
"Im taku..well its short for tytakuia but I a sure you Im harmless." She says picking up her belt and her daggers which fell out. Each dagger's handle was graved out of black granite and at theend was a dragonhead. Each handle had a word printed on it horizontally. One said Tokyo. Kagome kept that in mind. Also her outfit was a mortal samurai outfit.not from this world..strange.  
  
"Do you travel to interesting places.maybe more civilized places?.Taku?" Kagome knew she would catch taku there. Taku's head rose. She looked at inuyasha first who was trying to make sense of what kagome had said, the at kagome.  
  
"yes." She said seriously then smiled, "alright alright you caught me..yes im from your world..earth. I ran away from my home when I was 9. An old man found me and showed me the well..I ran away from home because..no reason really.I got to much attention..being in the same blood line of the last emperor and all.now are we gonna stand here or are we gonna go! Look its almost already 4 oclock.!" She smiled. They took off.  
  
They were all walking together threw the forest when inuyasha though of interesting.  
  
"Taku..? Why did you want to come with us?"  
  
"that doesn't matter to you"  
  
"Awww come on...." then it hit him. "hmm it wouldn't have to Sesshomeru would it? He asked.  
  
"why does it matter to you, I wont kill you in your sleep-" She was stopped as the blade of the tetsyga touched her neck .again.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome protested.  
  
"Quiet! Something fishy is going on and I want it to be gone." He said angrily as he glanced at kagome...bad thing to have done. While he wasn't watching his opponent, she silently drew her sword, used her tutue Bou linga technique to sent his sword fling off and hit the ground. He turned to get it when he felt the end of her samurai sword at his neck. "fishy.definitely you." She didn't flinch, even when kagome came at her. She drew one dagger with the other hand, caught kagome, twirled her in so she was facing inuyasha (who was pissed off as hell now) and put the dagger right above her heart. "Fucking A!" Inuyasha said amazed at the fact she did all that without taking her eyes off of inuyasha.  
  
"I was sent here to kill you yes." She released kagome who was taken into the arms of inuyasha, "after getting your brother to his knees I made a deal with him that he'd give me the location of you two and your weaknesses, then I kill you and your precious woman I return the shards and not only do I get half I get the tetsyga and him..the part I didn't like is I had to sleep with him before I left" she said quieting down and almost said in a whisper; "He said he wouldn't kill the woman who carried his child.ugh" she said then became louder. "anyway I wont kill you because I know he wont kill me I dont think he'd lie about something like that.you can use me to your advantage. Although you don't have long because he's on our tails, he's back two cities. Now do you understand that I wont hurt you? If you attack me and start a fight I must follow the rules of my recent home and kill you." Inuyasha grunted in respones then nodded his head. She put away her sword and went and retrieved his sword. But he was not so easily fooled (He was being stupid thinking she's lieing) and once he got his sword he flashed behind taku and pulled her hair, her head coming back and put the blade to her neck.  
  
"Youre lieing you onna." Inuyasha yelled. Taku only sighed.  
  
"You want to fight fairly then?" Taku said more as a demand then a question. They both drowned out kagome's protesting. He let her go then backed up and got into pose. She drew her sword and too, got in pose. He attacked first and swung to the left side. Taku blocked easily then swung hard over head. He almost got hit but blocked just in time then went straightforward for a stab threw the heart. She simply turned and kicked him in the knees. As he fell she used the flat side her sword and hit his hand making him drop it. She kicked it away never taking her eyes off inuyasha and pointed the end of her sword right at his adam's apple. He slowly stood and was distracted when kagome came up and pushed inuyasha back. Taku kept her eye on inuyasha but pointed the sword at kagome.  
  
" if your gonna kill one of us make it me." Kagome said tears running down her cheeks. "I couldn't go on if inuyasha was killed." Taku smiled at the love kagome was radiating for inuyasha. Inuyasha stood amazed and he smiled. Kagome had proved her love to him. As much as he knew he shouldn't, once he had realized what she was doing he did, he fell in love. Taku drew her sword back and put it in it holster.  
  
"I had no intention of killing him but I couldn't kill one loved much as he is." Taku smiled picked up inuyasha's sword and threw it to him. Then she pulled out the shard and tossed it to him. "Now lets get some rest!"  
  
* * *  
  
When Taku was positive the two were asleep she stood up and crept slowly away then jumped high in to the trees. When she was at the top of one of the tall trees, she could see for miles. She spotted Sesshomeru right off. She jumped from tree to tree until she was in his arms.  
  
" they fell for it, You'll get those shards, then you'll be the most powerful demon there is. I've changed my mind though.." Sesshomeru's smile faded  
  
"what do you mean?" he asks letting her go.  
  
"The human girl. She was so sad when I had inuyasha on his knees. I know it sounds stupid but I could tell in her eyes that she knows he doesn't love her but she'd die for him. I've never seen someone with so much courage and love. It almost hurts." Sesshomeru was pissed, he shook his head and back up. " mero.my plan is to kidnap kagome then use her as bate then lure inuyasha in and kill him! Doesn't that sound good?" She asked. He quickly understood and gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Inuyasha was there in time only to see them kiss. Taku pulled away. "he's watching." She whispered. "one more kiss then I have to go." She licked his lips and crushed her mouth on his forcing his mouth open and winning the battle of tongues. That's what interested him most, she was unpredictable when it came down to kissing and sex. She pulled away, grabbed his hand and kissed each finger.  
  
"Ill see you later woman." He stated. She nodded, dropped his hand and jumped down the trees to the ground where Inuyasha was with his arms crossed.  
  
"So what was that? Daily check up?" inuyasha sounded furious  
  
"Hey hey hey, Im guilding him into a plan that will....backfire! just following up you know...jeez do you know how much ass I have to kiss?" She starts walking back to where kagome was. They both just went to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day at lunch they stopped to eat some grub. But Taku left her backpack at the place where they slept last night. So inuyasha offered to run back and get it, which would take half an hour. While inuyasha was off kagome and taku talked a lot..  
  
"..so yeah.I was 16 when I met Sesshomeru. We never stayed together though we'd talk and talk and stuff got steamy.." she started to blush. "about a year after when we were walking around the top of a waterfall, when I .I almost tripped and would have fallen off except he caught me and pulled me to his chest. I remember I was so scared and even more scared when I was so close to him. Rumors were floating around my village that he had killed my neighbor's kid because the kid was hitting him with a wooden sword.But I know now it isnt true.anyway I reached up and cupped his cheek and kissed him." she smiles in remembrance of how brave she was.it was her first kiss, "then that night.everything went wonderfully. He's a nasty man but inside hes a mortal boy basiclly.scared about life and enemies and needs someone to care about him. We.never actually told each other how we feel for each other it sounds stupid but when he said he'd never hurt the woman who carried his child.It was soo romantic.heh" She shrugged it off and finished polishing the last dagger and put them all away.  
  
"why are you helping us if you like sesshomeru so much?" kagome asked  
  
"cuz I don't think its right for a man to want to seriously kill his brother.." she replied as if it was nothing.  
  
"uhmm..if you don't mind me asking what was your..first time like..you know I mean sex?" Kagome asked as she blushed and looked at the ground.  
  
"hhmmmm heh honestly.for me it hurt like hell but everyones different.and it comes down to how big the guy is.I figured the pain came from how big meru is .."she said glancing at kagome who had omg look. "It was great though, the best part of it was how we did it. You wouldn't be interested would you?" She chuckled.  
  
"Kagome blushed and looked down. "yes..I would.." she whispered.  
  
"Well he was sitting up and I was on his lap except I was facing away from him.It's the best we've tried I think" She replied with a wink.  
  
"You know inuyasha doesn't love me right?" Kagome asked  
  
"ouch..yeah?"  
  
"well ..I love him.and ive well...offered myself to him..but he refused to sleep with me if I don't want it..somehow he can just..tell...I want him though..do you think I should go for it and have fun with it even if he doesn't love me? I don't want him to have to deal with me this miserable. I want him to be happy.." Kagome said quietly. Neither Taku nor kagome noticed Inuyasha behind them.  
  
"why are you asking me..ask youself."  
  
"I already know my answer. I want him to love me first.but I know I have more luck with king kong then I do.with.him." Tears roll down her cheek. Inuyasha dropped taku's bag with a thud. Taku and Kagome looked back. Kagome stood and started walking away to ashamed, of spilling her self again, to look at him. He caught up and pulled kagome into his arms. She grabbed his shoulders and cried into his neck. He held her til she stopped crying. Taku took this as a cue and headed south so she could "go to the bathroom." 


	3. Still Continuing

"I already know my answer. I want him to love me first.but I know I have more luck with king kong then I do.with.him." Tears roll down her cheek. Inuyasha dropped taku's bag with a thud. Taku and Kagome looked back. Kagome stood and started walking away to ashamed, of spilling her self again, to look at him. He caught up and pulled kagome into his arms. She grabbed his shoulders and cried into his neck. He held her til she stopped crying. Taku took this as a cue and headed south so she could "go to the bathroom."  
  
"You're wrong kagome..your so wrong." He whispered for her only.  
  
"How am I wrong when you said to my face you wouldn't risk it?" she asked sniffling.  
  
" I couldn't stop it. When you asked if I wanted someone who'd die for me...kagome I never thought you'd do it. I did. I fell for you that moment and I couldn't stop it. I do. I love you kagome. I'd risk anything even my life to be with you." He said and sealed his lips over hers.  
  
Taku, who stood behind a tree, smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. 'Damnit.I wish that would happen to me..I wished meru loved me like that.' She thought. She left the tear and walked back. "alright you two" she sniffed and whipped the tear away, in front of inuyasha. "You two are gonna get me sobbing.ugh" Both Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
They reached the bridge of the huge city and entered. It was night time already. They went to the first good hotel they found. Up in the rooms, kagome and inuyasha were talking and laughing, Taku had gone to "bed".  
  
".oh and .I..I know im not supposed to tell you but taku..she..she.she loves sesshomeru..most of every thing she told us originally was a lie.she met him when she was 16 and from how it hears id say that he was distracted by her that he failed to realize shes mortal.Im not sure how..but I think he really cares for her.." Kagome said softly.  
  
"really?...hmmm well I trust her.sort of .lets just keep a closer eye on her." Kagome nodded. "Kagome?."  
  
"yes?" she looked up hoping he was ready to move to the bedroom..but he had a serious and almost angry frown upon his face. "what.what is it???"  
  
"A few weeks back..you came here from your home and I could smell a male on you.." He starred right into her eyes "then it was all most every time you came here you had his smell. You havent been with someone else have you?" He said anxiously gritting his teeth. It hit kagome that he was jealous she had been dating a guy from her school. It was like he read her mind. "You don't have feelings for him do you?"  
  
Meanwhile***  
  
Taku saw Sesshomeru walk into the suite of the building next to them. He walked over and opened the window. "Well well is this a young beauty looking at me?" She smirked and jumped out the window and landed on the windowsill. She gracefully climbed in the room and kissed him lightly.  
  
"ive missed you.anyway kagome knows about us not the plan but how we met. Ha it was actually kinda funny when she asked about my first time."  
  
"the plan..its at 3 tomorrow right?" He said letting her walk around  
  
"ya..You have a nicer room then I do..that's not fair." She played. He chuckled and grabbed her behind.  
  
"Hey! Excuse me mister who said u could do that???? Huh? Who?" She poked his chest.  
  
"no one did." He said simply. "You're a lot like that girl kagome..its weird." He said sniffing her hair.  
  
"Why is that weird? Were from the same world its.not that..." She stopped just realizing she told him she was mortal. It took a second for him to register it but then anger filled his face. She got scared and backed up.  
  
"You lied to me?" He said to angry to look at her. He half turned and could feel the fear in the air. "Why are you so afraid?" He said loudly. She filled with sudden anger.  
  
"IM Not Scared Of A Man I Could Have Killed!" She shouted. "I Never Said I Was A Demon. You Assumed!"  
  
"You lied about your father you wench, the man you said I happen to have met and he is a demon." He said coldly.  
  
"HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO GET YOUR ATTENTION? I KNEW YOU HATED MORTALS!" she yelled at him. She had him there. He was glad that he met her.he had strong feelings for her.No he wouldn't let her win this.  
  
"I Bet you've been flirting with that half demon.. HAVENT YOU?" He raised his head to look at the ceiling.  
  
"WHAT? NO! why would I do that when I CARE FOR SOMEONE ELSE?" She said stepping closer. "You Didn't Answer My Other Question Meru!"  
  
"I don't have to" he snapped.  
  
"You can be such a PRICK!" She growled.  
  
"SHUT UP WENCH!" He yelled he turned and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. She flew and hit the hall. When she fell to the ground her eyes fluttered open as she groaned. He starred at her then it hit him hard, he just hit the women he cared about most. He fell to his knees and starred at his hand. She sat up slowly and touched her cheek, which stung badly. He noticed her move but didn't look away from his hand. He had killed her. Not physically. But he had killed her spirit. Two tears rolled down his cheek and dripped onto his hand. She glanced up and saw both tears. 'Does he regret hitting me? Did he mean to?' She questioned herself. She watched him make a fist as he closed his eyes and a few more tears fell. She crawled over and sat in his lap. His eyes opened in confusion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, not the side with her bad cheek, and kissed his neck. He looked down at her cheek and winced. He put one arm around her and the other gently cupped her injured cheek. "Im sorry tytakuia." He choked.  
  
"sshh its alright. Im fine.." She whispered, covering his hand and smiling "kiss me?" She asked more as a demand. He tilted his head and kissed her passionately. He picked her up and moved them to the bed. She tore at his shirt but he took hold of her hands.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes.." She said softly and kissed him then took off her top. He smiled. He had a woman who'd forgive him for almost anything. He loved her.  
  
Back to inuyasha***  
  
"Inuyasha..." She said with a small smile, "He's just a guy from my school.I was never sure if you'd really ever care for me.I was trying to.how do I say this.see if I could give up my feelings for you." She glanced at him who wasn't hurt but understood. She smiled, got up, walked over to him and sat on his lap. "But you know I love you." she said reaching inside his pants and stroking him. She suddenly realized how brave and bold she was being and smiled then sucked on his earlobe as he had done to her a few days ago. It only took him a second to get hard. His eyes shut and his mouth hung open as he moaned softly loving the feel of her small hand around him. He grabbed her arm hard.  
  
"no..kagome no not tonight.." he relaxed as she let go. He let go of her arm and looked into her eyes. "I want to wait til we go back to the water fall." She licked her warm hand, slide it back into his pants and took hold of him again. He moaned louder.  
  
"Why? why not tonight." She said against his ear which made him shiver. He grabbed her arm again but she didn't let go she moved her hand stroking him harder than before. He moaned and then used his other hand to turn her head and kiss her roughly. He stood up, picking her up she helped by wrapping her legs around his waist, and went to his room yet had trouble opening his door. In the meantime, kagome was kissing sucking and licking at his neck and behind his ear. She put her arms around his neck and ground her hips into his. He moaned and then growled at the door. "hurry inuyasha.I need you.mmm" she whispered against his ear.  
  
"I know babe I want.you..no.no..we have to wait." He stopped fussing with the door and pried her off him.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Im dieing here I need your touch." she pressed herself against him, he tensed trying to not let her get to him. He had heard from her world that they had protection for sex, a elastic thing that kept women from getting pregnant yet it didn't take way any pleasure. She grabbed his hand and put it on her breast as his eyes darkened with lust. "especially ..here.." she said guilding his hand between her legs and made him cup her. His eyes glazed over as she moaned into his neck. "Please..Inuyasha..." He pried her off him and pushed her too the other room's door. She sighed and opened the other door to find taku gone. "Inuyasha??" Kagome asked  
  
"what?" he asked trying to open his door. He twisted it hard and in opened. Kagome looked threw the semi open window to the next building to see Taku and Sesshomeru at it.  
  
"Uh.Nevermind.." She said closing and locking her door. She snuck over to the window and peeked out watching them. 'OMG He's huge...Ahh why am I even watching im not a peeping tom!' even though she thought it she didn't look away. They were doing it the way Taku had described it earlier. She watched until they both were done then opened the window about two feet but closed the curtain and went to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Taku lay in Sesshomeru's arms, her head on his chest. She smiled, looking up at him and moved his bangs away from his face then traced the stripes on his cheek and then the pointy part of his ear.  
  
"..and your incredibly sexy and smart .and dangerous and all of that.turns me on meru." her smile turned into a smirk. "And I love the way u feel inside me.being so big and all. Remember how much pain I was in the first time we had sex. Your cock is a lot bigger then the other ones I've seen.although there only pictures." He wasn't happy with that.  
  
"Your making me jealous you know." He stated running one hand threw her hair. She laughed at that.  
  
"Oh shit.I have to go.Kagome will have noticed im gone and told inuyasha.shit shit shit!" she scrambled up only to be pulled back. "No No I have to go baby.!"  
  
"I don't want you to go with out a kiss.geez." He said then kissed her and let her get up. She scrambled and put on her underwear and bra and opened the window. "bye kuia..Ill see you tomorrow at 3 then well spend the night together with no interruptions."  
  
"Kuia.."she repeated, her mother called her that when she was very young and still in the mortal world before she died. "yeah baby tomarrow." She blew him a kiss and was gone.  
  
Taku entered the window and closed it then slowly moved the curtain. Kagome was sleeping in the bed...no inuyasha.weird.oh well. Put her undershirt on a long with the under shorts she wears under her samurai outfit. She rumbled through her backpack and got some medical cream and rubbed it on her cheek then climbed into bed. She smiled and fell asleep. 


End file.
